


一段成全

by hanjeje097



Category: TAETEE, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjeje097/pseuds/hanjeje097
Kudos: 1





	一段成全

1.

大家好，我是En，Forth的第一任，我估計也是最後一任女朋友……好吧現在其實是前女友了。

Forth跟我是青梅竹馬的關係，從小我們兩人就是鄰居，玩耍上學什麼的都在一起，在家人同學朋友都看好我們的情況下，自然而然就走到了一起，成為男女朋友，我們穩定交往了好幾年。

2.

直到那個男人出現。

3.

不得不說，Forth的的確確是我交往過最貼心最溫柔最好看的對象了，雖然這是在樣本數小於五的情況下說的，但到目前為止還沒有人不贊同我的看法，應該也包括那個男人…吧？

Forth從小就是個完美的人，在我印象中總是衣著整齊一絲不苟，課業或社團都完美兼顧，不只是班上的模範生，參加樂團還可以代表學校出賽，不管是對誰都溫柔有禮，在我有記憶以來甚至沒聽過他對誰大聲。

大家都羨慕我有這麼一個男朋友，我也自豪著，當然為了要配得上Forth，我也是做了很多努力，努力成為大家閨秀，努力維持身材，努力讀書，努力…當好Forth的女朋友。

曾經我以為我會從Forth的朋友，變成Forth的女朋友，變成Forth的妻子，就這樣過了一輩子；但是愛情，從來就不是先來後到的問題。

4.

就像俗套的偶像劇般，上大學後突然開闊的視野讓我們生活中不再只有彼此。

Forth考上了第一志願的工程學系，我雖然也進了不錯的學校，但終究是隔了車程幾個小時的兩間學校，搬進各自學校宿舍的我們，不能像再以前一樣上下學都一起，甚至是心血來潮就跳下床去敲隔壁家的門。

這種遠距離戀愛一開始沒對我們的感情造成太大的影響，我們每天都會視訊，不能視訊的時候就傳訊息，週末的時候Forth也會開上幾個小時的車，來帶我出門約會；上大學以後我們還是當了好陣子的模範情侶。

然後，對，男主角二號真的要出場了，他是醫學院的Beam。

5.

在我們分手以後我聽說Forth還是常常去我家拜訪我爸媽，不知道是出於內疚還是習慣，總之爸媽一直以為我們分手了只是開開玩笑鬧彆扭，等到下一個夏天我帶了別的對象回家以後，他們才真的相信我跟隔壁的Forth分手了，哈哈。

6.

剛剛講到哪裡？…噢，Beam。

Beam聽說也是女生眼中的好對象，處事圓滑好相處，不管是誰初次見面都能聊個三分熟，最讓人印象深刻的就是他一雙比女人還漂亮的桃花眼，水靈靈的，我被他盯著的時候也會忍不住臉紅，咳嗯，離題了…

總之我開始發現Forth跟我視訊的時間越來越少，訊息也越回越慢，跟我在一起的時候反而常常確認手機訊息；女人的第六感總是特別準確，我知道，他心裡有別人了。

對於發現自己不再是Forth心中的第一位，我那個時候是挺難過的，但身為二十一世紀的獨立新女性，我其實沒有難過太久。

什麼？你說我室友說我們分手的那陣子每天哭掉一包衛生紙？！那絕對是沒有的事……半包吧？畢竟我為他付出的青春這麼多年。

7.

我聽說是Beam追求的Forth。

8.

Forth靠著他完美的外型當上了工程學院的院之月，聽說在人氣投票的時候，Beam背叛了醫學院的院之月，那個他死黨的Pha，把整束玫瑰送給了Forth，現場所有人都驚呆了，據說Pha下台後還揍了Beam兩拳，儘管最後他還是當上了校之月；這種被背叛的心情，可能我也略懂略懂吧。

在台上一臉茫然收下玫瑰的Forth，在後台又被Beam堵到，據說他把Forth摁在牆上，就是那個什麼壁咚的，搭配的台詞是，「我喜歡你，Beam要當Forth的男朋友。」

Forth嚇得差點連花都抓不住，什麼都沒說一溜煙就跑了。我光憑想像那場景，都會笑出來哈哈哈。

9.

你問我為什麼Forth會喜歡上Beam？哇你真的很不會閱讀空氣欸，這問題對我來說太殘酷了吧。雖然我不知道……不過，那一定是因為，Beam是一個值得他愛的人吧。

什麼，你說重點是‘上’這個字？！這個可以播嗎？！反正這我更不知道了，你饒了我吧，雖然我現在也是他們的CP粉，但我內心依然是清純少女啊。

不過我現在回頭看兩人的照片，撇除掉當時Forth還是我男朋友這件事…的確是挺賞心悅目的。

10.

前面說到我沒聽過Forth跟誰大聲對嗎？其實我撞見過一次他對Beam發脾氣，我那時候還以為他倆關係特別不好，後來才知道，什麼叫做關心則亂。

11.

Forth好幾次滿懷心事來找我的時候，自私的我都裝做沒發現他不對勁，若無其事的吃飯看電影，現在想想，我那時真是聰明過分，以為不去戳破，就什麼事都沒有發生，Forth還是我的完美男友。

大概他那時在掙扎吧，兩邊拉扯的心，一邊是天真可愛的女朋友，一邊是半路殺出的程咬金。

咬金會看這段影片嗎？請幫我的臉打上馬賽克謝謝。

12.

幸好Forth還是有掙扎的啊，他要是一被Beam撩就彎成迴紋針，那我豈不是很沒面子？

13.

我現在有男朋友了，還剛好是Forth的同學，我一度懷疑他是Forth找來的，不過他…對我真的很好……

臉紅？你看錯了，是空調太熱了。

別說我了，你們也不想聽吧別騙我，不然你們現在有人還記得我叫什麼名字嗎？

還是繼續說Forth跟Beam吧。

14.

什麼時候覺得自己真正失去了Forth？應該是看到Forth摸著Beam的頭露出寵溺笑的時候吧；不不，又好像看到是他們學校活動時牽手的影片吧；還是在酒吧看到他們被起哄玩pocky遊戲的時候呢？

很多事情都是事後才發現不對勁的啦。

玩pocky遊戲的時候他們才認識沒多久，好像校之月比賽剛過幾天吧？Beam在眾目睽睽之下背叛了Pha把花送給Forth這件事沒人不知道的，所以那陣子兩人一同出現的場合都會被起哄。

我也不知道究竟是Forth比較緊張還是Beam害羞得厲害，兩人的餅乾剩下的部分超級長，當然就被懲罰了，你記得懲罰是什麼嗎？你不記得？虧你還自稱兩人的粉頭咧，就是那個用牙齒打開巧克力包裝的遊戲啊，有印象了吧。

在酒吧裡面燈光昏暗所以沒人發現，Beam耳根都紅了，我怎麼知道？噢我們在廁所前打了個招呼，我竟然信了Beam那時候說自己酒喝多了上臉，還問他要不要讓Forth送他回去，其實他們兩人的戀情根本是我一手推動的吧？

雖然最後Forth還是帶我回宿舍了。

呃……對，我偶爾會在他宿舍留宿，畢竟我們那時候還是男女朋友關係嘛。

我還記得Forth一路上都心不在焉的，當時還以為只是醉了，畢竟Forth以前很少喝酒。

那天我還跟他聊Beam的事，說到Beam說自己酒喝多了的時候Forth的臉色就變了，他躲著我打了個電話還以為我不知道呢。

機智如我什麼都知道，包括Forth還留著那張巧克力包裝紙的事。

15.

但我不知道為什麼Beam會害羞，明明是他先跟Forth告白的不是嗎？

16.

在Forth跟我攤牌以前，我也差不多做好心理準備了，所以當他慎重其事的約我出門時，我故意擦了大紅色的口紅出門…看起來氣勢比較強嘛，畢竟約我喝咖啡為什麼要支支吾吾，其中必有詐。

那天Forth載我到咖啡廳的時候，Beam已經坐在裡面了，當Forth選擇坐在Beam的旁邊而不是我旁邊時，我內心也猜得七七八八了，我知道這兩人準備跟我坦誠了。

不瞞你說，我那時候差點就要笑出來了，我在想到底是我應該要掏出支票叫Beam滾遠一點；還是Beam會掏出支票要我離開Forth。

但反正最後支票什麼的從來沒出現過。

17.

噢我們真的是和平分手的，不然我怎麼會坐在這邊跟你講這些？Forth是個好人，Beam也是，他們值得彼此。

當他們選擇跟我坦白的時候，我也選擇了退出。

哪部戲不是說了，愛情中不被愛的才是第三者，我才不要把場面搞得這麼難看呢，剛剛不是說了嗎我是獨立自主的新女性。

18.

我有陣子的惡趣味是，當著Forth的面逗Beam，因為看著Forth不知道是該生氣他心有愧疚的前女友還是大而化之的現男友，我就覺得實在是太有趣了。

Beam都覺得我們只是小打小鬧不礙事，他大概還不清楚Forth溫柔的表皮下是個超級醋罈子吧，畢竟他隱藏得很好。

或是Beam樂在其中吧，偷偷告訴你，私底下Forth會把他壓在牆上親，搭配的台詞是「不准跟別人那麼親密，你是我的。」這霸道總裁的劇情，我在旁邊偷聽得臉紅心跳腿都軟了。

19.

Beam曾經來找過我，在他們正式交往一陣子後。什麼？下馬威？不是的，他來找我道歉的。

這大概是我人生中最尷尬的一天吧。

他哭著對我說，童話裡都是騙人的，啊呸，他沒有哭啦，其實哭的是我哈哈哈。

Beam說他不敢奢求我的原諒，他很抱歉傷害了我，他從沒有想過要傷害誰，哎呀我記不是很清楚，這個可以不用這麼詳細描述吧。

反正我的意思是，我的確因為Forth跟Beam的關係傷心難過過，如果說沒有那實在太矯情了。但那些都過去了，現在對於他們兩個我會說的只有祝福而已。

20.

Forth的爸媽好像跟他冷戰了好一陣子，而且重點還不是因為兒子喜歡男人，是因為他們覺得對不起我，呵呵這真是太不好意思了。

我是覺得都什麼年代了，自由戀愛嘛，但Forth爸媽就是覺得自己兒子辜負了我，這局面最後還是我打破的，我去了Forth家吃晚飯，還叫上了Beam。

雖然那場面剛開始也是整個尷尬，除了我以外的人都一副坐如針氈的感覺，只有我一個人熱熱切切的幫大家佈菜，絞盡腦汁想話題出來聊，還好Forth有get到我的目的啊，不然我也不知道自己獨角戲可以唱多久。

總之Forth爸媽已經釋懷了，Forth還跟我抱怨他爸媽現在更疼Beam，好像Beam才是他們的親生兒子一樣太過分了。當然，如果他抱怨的時候臉上的笑容可以再收斂一點會更有說服力。

21.

Forth跟Beam是我心中最完美的幸福模樣，我相信他們會伴著彼此走一輩子。

End.


End file.
